


we let our battles choose us

by oh_la_fraise



Series: bros in law [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, magnus and jace become friends in the worst way possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magic slammed into Magnus, sending him flying like a rag doll.  Alec felt his parabatai bond flair briefly as Magnus thudded into Jace, who had just managed to get back on his feet.  Both of them went hurtling to the ground.   Jace stuck his arms out to brace himself for the impact, when the ground beneath him shimmered purple. </p><p>Magnus and Jace disappeared into the portal, which vanished as quickly as it had come.  </p><p>Or: Magnus and Jace become bros on the camping trip from hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we let our battles choose us

**Author's Note:**

> So I binged watched Shadowhunters for Harry Shum Jr's abs, got invested when I realized the Old Spice Guy was playing a DILF, and binge wrote fic. I'm playing really fast and loose with show canon, and I haven't read the books beyond knowing that Catarina is a Person and Jace and Clary apparently aren't siblings (or they're fucking their siblings; tbd). This is set in some vague time in the future when Jace has been rescued from Valentine. Title is from Glory and Gore by Lorde.

Contrary to popular opinion, Magnus was the early riser in their relationship.

People assumed that Alec, with all of his discipline and seriousness beyond his years, was the one to rise at the crack of dawn.Meanwhile, even mundanes could look at Magnus's decadent appearance and think he had the luxury of not having to wake up in the morning.Add in his more otherworldly activities, and the assumption that Magnus would party all night and sleep all day followed naturally.

But Magnus had lived too long to take assumptions seriously.

He had an eternity to catch up on sleep; there was no sense in spending his time asleep now, especially when there was a beautiful man in his bed.This was his favorite part of the day: when the sunrise began to peak through the curtains, highlighting the miles of Alec's delicious skin. 

Alec, determined to ruin a romantic moment even in his sleep, let out a snore to wake the dead. 

Magnus, God help him, was so besotted with this boy that even that seemed adorable.He slid off the dresser he was perched against and back into bed, not caring that his clothes were getting wrinkled.He ran a hand through Alec's hair, unable to stop himself.Snuffling, Alec rolled into Magnus's hand.Magnus smiled, continuing to run his hand through Alec's thick locks.

By the time Alec finally woke up, the sun was high in the sky.It was beautiful watching him wake up; he carried a lightness in these early moments that disappeared when he was fully awake.He smiled sleepily, eyes crinkling at Magnus.“Good morning,” he said, voice scratchy with sleep.

“Good morning,” Magnus replied, still stroking Alec's head.Magnus hadn't glamoured his eyes, Warlock’s mark showing visibly, but Alec didn't even seem to notice.The easy acceptance sent a warm burst of love through Magnus.Alec wasn't the only one with his guard down first thing in the morning.

“You let me sleep in,” Alec accused, even as he burrowed his head into Magnus's thigh, nestling further under the covers. 

“Mmm, you needed the rest.Plus, I like watching you sleep.”

Alec laughed.“Perv.”  


“Oh, darling, you have _no_ idea.”

Alec tugged him down on top of him.“Want to show me?”

One thing Magnus hadn’t learned was not to get dressed so early—he always ended up messing up his clothes.

 

~

“Alexander, dear, when I said we should spend the day together, this is not what I had in mind.”Magnus grumbled, pulling on a different, clean shirt than he’d been wearing earlier. Alec didn’t feel even slightly guilty as he buttoned up the same shirt he’d been wearing last night.There was an advantage of having a wardrobe that was 95% black button ups.“I’m sorry, but some of us have to work for a living.”

Magnus snorted—an impressive feat considering his face remained completely still as he carefully applied eyeliner.“I’ll have you know I work very _hard._ Something you should know well,” he purred, making Alec roll his eyes as he pulled on his boots.“I spend my day sharing my wonderful personality with the people in this world who need it most.It’s a very important job.”

“Well, today we need you to help with this case.”Alec stood up, waiting for Magnus to finish his make up.His boyfriend turned around, eyes rimmed with thick kohl.He sighed at Alec’s plain outfit, but obviously wasn’t in the mood to try to coerce Alec into one of his more flamboyant shirts today.Snapping his fingers, a shimmering portal opened in the middle of the loft.“Well, c’mon, let’s get this over with.”Alec grinned at him, taking his hand as they stepped through the portal.

The Institute was everything Magnus’s loft wasn’t: bright, busy, tense.People hurried everywhere, as if everything was life and death.Alec stood a little straighter, tension settling onto his shoulders as he transitioned from Alexander to head of the New York Institute.He didn’t let go of Magnus’s hand, though; he was proud of how comfortable he’d grown being open in his relationship.Besides, as his mother would remind him, it wasn’t as if people weren’t aware of them after the wedding.

They settled into one of the many conference rooms.Izzy strolled in not long after, grinning at the two of them.She gave a scandalous gasp.“I see someone is wearing the same shirt as yesterday.”  


Alec looked at Magnus, who rolled his eyes.“Do you honestly think I would be caught wearing the same shirt two days in a row?”

It’s a black button down!How can you guys event tell?” 

Magnus snorted as Izzy smirked.“Oh, believe me, I can tell,” she said.

Clary stepped in, and Alec was grateful to see her for once.Jace trailed behind her, and while he wasn’t wearing the same shirt as he had been yesterday, his hair was rumpled in a way that suggested Alec and Magnus hadn’t been the only ones having a good time this morning.Luke came in next, nodding to everyone.“Wow, this must be serious if we’re bringing Magnus and Luke in,” Clary said.

Luke nodded to Alec and began passing a set of pictures around the table.Each was contained a Mundane lying face down in an alley.“A Downworlder—we think a Warlock—has been attacking Mundanes in an alley in Bed Stuy.No one’s died yet, but it’s only a matter of time.The last victim had a pretty severe burn that put her in the hospital.

“Alaric and I managed to wrangle our way into handling the case, so it’s under control for now, but we’ll have to also deal with the NYPD sniffing around if we don’t wrap it soon.” 

Magnus leaned forward in his chair, all of his normal levity gone.“I run a tight ship, and all of my people are good besides.No Warlock in Manhattan is attacking Mundanes, and if they were I’d know it.”

“We know that, Magnus,” Alec said softly.He didn’t want Magnus to think he was accusing him of being negligent in running the New York Warlock Faction.“We think he’s a rogue.We have a picture—he’s not glamouring himself.”Luke threw down the last picture on the table.The short, slight man’s Warlock’s mark—a pair of literal level horns emerging from his scalp—were obvious." 

“People are used to seeing stranger things in New York, I guess,” Luke said.“The club where the attacks have been happening draw a more. . .eccentric crowd, anyway, so he’s blending in.”

“Hmm, Alto Simms, it’s been awhile.” Magnus muttered under his breath, pulling the picture closer to him.He looked up at the rest of them, shrugging.“I never knew him well.Our paths just never crossed; he’s from France originally, I believe, but he spent a lot of time on the west coast.He and another Warlock named Jade Swiftling disappeared about thirty years ago; gossip was that they were hiding from the Circle.I don’t know why he’s resurfaced now, or why he’s attacking the Mundanes; he was never the friendliest of people, but he wasn’t whatever this is.”

“Well, he has to be stopped.”One of the victims had been an underage girl sneaking in who had reminded Alec uncomfortably of Izzy when he and Luke had been researching the case. The image of her unconscious body had stayed with him. 

“I don’t disagree, but how?”

Alec swallowed; even though he and Luke and agreed this was the best course of action, their idea wasn’t going to go over well with Magnus.“I need you to bind his magic.”

Magnus’s expression darkened.It was easy to forget when it was just the two of them cuddling in bed, but Alec was reminded, all at once, that Magnus was an incredibly powerful person.

“Magnus, we don’t have a choice.”

“Alec, can I speak to you alone?”He nodded at Magnus’s calmly furious expression and steppedout into the hallway, Magnus following.Nausea rose in his gut at Magnus’s obvious furor, but he pushed it down.He had a duty to protect Mundanes, and this was the best to insure their safety.

“I won’t do this,” Magnus said quietly.

“Magnus, he nearly killed a Mundane, and he’s not showing signs of stopping.We don’t have a choice.”

“How can you say that?You were—rightfully so—horrified when the Clave threatened to strip Isabelle of her Runes.What you’re proposing I do to Alto is no different.At least Isabelle _had_ a trial, no matter how much of a sham it was.”

Furor rose in Alec’s chest.“Except you can _unbind_ it as well.Izzy would have been killed without her magic and the Clave to protect her.We just need to keep him contained until we can figure out what to do with him.It’s completely different and you know it.”

“I don’t know if I _can_ unbind it, though.That’s the thing, Alec.Alto’s magic—my magic—it’s as much a part of us as anything physical.Binding it could kill him, and even if it didn’t, being cut off from your magic is quite literally torture.”Magnus’s voice shifted from angry to sorrowful, and Alec wondered if he was speaking from a memory.Sometimes he felt like he didn’t actually know anything about Magnus at all.

He sighed.He had known that binding the Warlock’s magic wouldn’t be pleasant, but he didn’t quite realize how extreme it would be. Still, the Warlock was hurting innocent people, and that couldn’t stand.“So what do you propose we do?”

Magnus ran a hand through his hair., thinking.“I can ward a room here so he can’t escape by teleporting out, and there’s a potion that will knock him unconscious, assuming we can get close enough to stick him with it.We can bind his hands as well, as a precaution; it’s not impossible to do magic without your hands, but it is a lot more trying.I can only do a very small amount myself, and Alto is much weaker than I am.”

Alec ran a hand through his hair.“Okay, we’ll try it your way.But if it doesn’t work, we’ll have to figure something else out.”

“It will work—but if it doesn’t, I’m not binding his magic.”With that, Magnus stalked back into the room, leaving Alec standing in the hallway.

 

~

 

Since all of Alto’s attacks have been at night, they had some time to kill before the mission, and the atmosphere while they waited was tense.Alec and Magnus were apart naturally because they both had various things to prepare, but it was tense between them regardless.The others had clearly picked up on it; Clary and Luke gave them a few cautious after they returned to the conference room and shared the new plan.At one point, Izzy was clearly going to ask if they were okay, but Alec had made a beeline for Kendra, the Institute’s new weapons master, before she could corner him.Meanwhile, Magnus sealed himself into one of the spare rooms, placing wards strong enough that Magnus himself wouldn’t be able to escape.Despite their bickering, Alec felt a rush of love at the gesture.He knew Magnus didn’t trust the Institute as a whole, but despite that he had basically created a prison for himself within it because Alec had asked. 

Normally, when he and Magnus ran a mission together, they took a quiet moment to themselves.It was a tacit acknowledgement that, no matter how careful they were, one of them might not be there by the end of the night.But through the day, Alec hesitated; he wasn’t sure where he and Magnus stood.Finally, as the sun was going down, Magnus pulled him aside, an odd mirror of their interaction earlier. 

“Just so you know,” Magnus began, “I am angry with you right now.”Alec felt like he’d been slapped.He always knew that he’d have to choose between—“But we’ll discuss it later and in a day or so I won’t be angry anymore, albeit you may want to contribute a pair of shoes to expedite the process.”Magnus sighed, his face softening.Alec had gone still, and Magnus reached up his cheek.“Alec, I want to be clear, because I know you and how you think.Yes, we’re fighting and I’m annoyed right now.That happens to all couples at some point.It doesn’t mean that we won’t work it out, or that I love you any less.Okay?”

“Okay,” Alec whispered, tension in his shoulders disappearing as if by magic. 

Alec held his hand tightly as they stepped through the portal.

They stepped into the alley, vanishing into the shadows.The Mundanes wondering through the alley, giggling their way as they cut through to the club, couldn’t see them.The night passed slowly, the beat of the club echoing into the alleyway.Finally, around one in the morning, a short figure, horns sticking out of his head, lurched into the alley.Alec flicked his hand, giving the signal to move.

“Alto, it’s Magnus Bane,” Magnus said, stepping into the light. “We just want to talk to you.”

Alto startled as if he hadn’t noticed Magnus.He spun around, apparently just noticing the Shadowhunters and Luke in the shadows.When he whirled past Alec, Alec could see that his eyes were wide, pupils shot. 

“Are you here to take me back?”Alto asked hoarsely.

Magnus stopped his slow advance, head tilting bemusedly.He held his hands out in front of him placatingly.“Take you back where, Alto?We just want to talk to you.”

“I won’t let you!” Alto shrieked, shooting a burst of green light at Magnus. 

Magnus dodged, barely getting out of the way in time as the spark of magic flew by him.Angry, Alec raised his arm and let it drop, signaling the others to attack.He knocked an arrow, waiting for his opportunity.

Jace was the first to get close.He swung with his seraph blade; they had all coated their weapons in the sedative potion Magnus had made.They wanted to take him alive—killing a Warlock would set a bad tone for their efforts to repair the Shadowhunter’s relationship with Downworlders, no matter how justified they may have been—but at this point, Alec didn’t care much as long as they stopped him from hurting anyone else. 

Alto shot a burst of magic at Jace as he swung down.It slammed into him, shoving him down onto the ground.Alec swore; if he could hit Alto with an arrow, the battle would be over quickly, but he couldn’t a clear shot as Izzy and Clary dodged in to try to take the Warlock down.Izzy wrapped his wrist with her whip while Clary raised her needle and jabbed down towards his neck.Alto shrieked, jerking erratically, and a shower of green sparks burst from his body, sending the girls flying.

Alec prepared to take his shot, but before he could, there was a flash of purple behind Alto. Magnus was standing there, needle raised.Alto whirled around, shoving at Magnus.“ _No,”_ Alto shouted as a burst of green magic left his palms.It slammed into Magnus, sending him flying like a rag doll.Alec felt his parabatai bond flair briefly as Magnus thudded into Jace, who had just managed to get back on his feet.Both of them went hurtling to the ground. Jace stuck his arms out to brace himself for the impact, when the ground beneath him shimmered purple. 

Magnus and Jace disappeared into the portal, which vanished as quickly as it had come. 

“No!” Clary shouted, hand shooting out as if she could reach them.

Alec forced down his panic.Alto was still loose; they had to stop him.He turned his focus back to the Warlock, only to watch him collapse.Izzy stood behind him, holding the battle stave she’d brought aloft. 

She shrugged as they stared at her.“The needles clearly weren’t working.”

“Out of the way,” Alec barked, dropping his bow and shoving Izzy aside.They had to secure Alto, and he wasn’t about to let Izzy be hurt like he had let Magnus and Jace.He knelt down and pulled out a pair of the mittens and rope Magnus had reinforced.He bound Alto’s hands quickly, then pulled out he needle, sliding it into Alto’s neck and pushing the plunger with relish. 

Clary cleared her throat.“Alec,” she asked cautiously, “. . .Can you feel Jace?”

Alec closed his eyes, swallowing.He focused on the bond that bound him to Jace, but it was quiet.Not like Jace was dead, but an unsettling emptiness.“. . .No.The bond is . . . _muffled,_ I guess, is the only way to describe it.It feels like it did when you and he went into the Seelie portal.”

“So you’re saying they might not even be in this dimension?” Izzy asked.

“I don’t know,” he said.“We need to get Alto back to the Institute before he wakes up; we’ll go from there.”

 

~ 

 

Jace woke slowly, his head pounding.Whatever he was lying on was incredibly uncomfortable, and there was definitely _someone_ on his back.Had he gotten drunk and—

He opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the sunlight.He was definitely outside on the dirt.If he’d had a hookup, this was one of his stranger ones.

He shifted, and a tan and decidedly masculine, despite the nail polish and ornate rings, fell into his face. _Magnus._

Slowly, the fight with Alto came back to him.Magnus had hit him, and he had seen a flash of purple as he was bracing himself to hit the ground.Alto had opened a portal, and he and Magnus had obviously fallen through.But where were they?

He shifted again, pushing Magnus off of him not too gently.Magnus groaned, and Jace felt tension he was unaware of disappear.Magnus was alive, at least.He might not be best friends with Magnus, but he didn’t want him dead. 

“By the Gods,” Magnus muttered, running a hand over his face.“What did I drink?”

“You got hit by a crazy Warlock,” Jace said, amused that Magnus’s thoughts had taken the same turn his had.

“Right, Alto,” he muttered.He blinked, looking at Jace and his surroundings for the first time.“Where are we?”

Jace shrugged.“Dunno, was hoping you could tell me.”

Magnus closed his eyes, scrubbing a hand over his eyes.“ _Fuck,”_ he swore, and Jace snorted; it was very un-Magnus-like.The Warlock held out a hand.“Help me up.”

Jace pulled him up, and they both paused to look at their surroundings.They were in a forest of some sort, and it was just. . . trees.Trees as far as the eye could see, with nothing to guide them.Alto had dropped them in the middle of a forest. 

He sighed, turning out to Magnus who was fastidiously picking twigs out of his hair.“Can you portal us out of here?I don’t think we’re going to be hitchhiking back to civilization any time soon.”

Magnus winced.“Yeah, just give me a minute.My head is _killing_ me.” 

Jace frowned.“You okay, man?Don’t do it if you’re feeling that bad.”

Magnus waived him off.“I’ve done a lot stronger magic in a lot worse shape; I’ll be fine.”He held out his hands, snapping his fingers.

Nothing happened.

“Um,”Jace said.

“What the _hell,_ ” Magnus muttered.He closed his eyes, snapping his fingers again in rapid succession.

Finally, Magnus slumped.He looked at Jace more like a lost child than the centuries-old powerful Warlock he was.“It’s not working,” he said, stating the obvious.“Something’s blocking me from opening a portal.”

“Well, that’s not good.” Jace said.“Hey, it’s not your fault, man.Something’s funky about this whole situation.” 

“Can you feel Alec through your bond?That might be able to help point us in the right direction.”

“Dude, good idea!”Jace focused his attention on his parabatai rune. _Alec,_ he thought, focusing on his brother, _show me where Alec is._

He felt absolutely nothing.

He panicked.Had Alto—was _Alec—_ he focused harder.

If something had happened to Alec, he would have felt it, he knew it in his bones.Hell, he knew when Alec had a headache if it hurt bad enough. If Alec had— _died,_ he made himself think—Jace would know.Instead, it felt almost like the bond had never existed in the first place.

“I can’t feel him,” Jace finally admitted.“I don’t think he’s hurt; I think whatever’s keeping you from opening the portal is blocking the bond too.”

“Well, that’s great,What now?”  


Jace shrugged.“Up for a hike?Maybe we’ll hit a road or something, so we can get ourselves home the old fashioned way.”

Magnus’s face clearly showed how we felt about hiking in his fancy pants and boots.“I guess we don’t have a choice, do we?” 

They marched in complete silence.The only thing they really had in common was Alec; Jace wasn’t about to ask what dating his brother was like.Jace was happy that Alec had someone who made him happy; Alec smiled more when Magnus was around, and generally had less of a stick up his ass.But Magnus was loud in a colorful way that made Jace uncomfortable.It had nothing to do with his sexuality; it was more that Jace was used to the inconspicuous seriousness of Shadowhunters, and Magnus’s visibility made him feel like a demon was going to jump out at the first glittery thing it saw. 

His thought cut off when he slammed into Magnus’s back.“What?” he asked, but Magnus was already heading off to inspect a tree.“Magnus?” he asked, following. 

Magnus stopped in front of a tree, tracing his fingers over its bark.Something was carved into it; it vaguely reassembled a rune, but it wasn’t anything Jace recognized.“What is it?” he asked.

“It’s an old covert Warlock signal,” Magnus whispered, eyes scanning the trees.“Used in times of war.It means prisoner.”

“Well, that’s cheerful.”

“Jace, we should keep moving.Something bad happened here.” 

They continued walking, but there was an urgency that there hadn’t been before.Magnus seemed to be wanting to put as much distance between them and the tree as they could, and Jace couldn’t blame him.Even he felt creeped out.But the sun had began to set, and Magnus was beginning to lag, obviously still struggling with headache he’d mentioned earlier.When they reached a clearing in the woods, Jace decided to press the issue.

“Magnus, we should stop and rest.It’s dark out; we can’t see where we’re going unless you make a spell or I activate my sight rune.”

Magnus stopped, sighing.“No, you’re right.We should rest, and start again in the morning.I want to save my magic.”

They make camp quickly, clearing a space and starting a fire.For someone who did everything with magic, Magnus was surprisingly good at starting the fire with his hands.Jace mentioned as much, and Magnus rolled his eyes.“Today, I have to know how to call an Uber to blend in with the Mundanes.Four hundred years ago, I had to know how to build fires. You’d be surprised at what I know how to do,” he said, stretching out next to fire.

Jace was about to ask—even though he had a feeling he was walking into a sexual innuendo—when Magnus rubbed at his temples.“Head still hurt?” Jace asked.

“I think it has to do with whatever is blocking our magic.The magic I’m still using is draining me faster than normal.”

“Wait, what magic are you using?Man, if it’s protection spells or something, we can take turns on guard.”

Magnus opened his mouth; it was hard to tell in the dark, but it looked like he was blushing.“It’s not protection wards.They’re .. . _physical enhancement_ spells that I almost always have running in the background.Usually they take about as much energy as carrying a phone in your pocket, but now I feel like I’m carrying ten pound weights.”

“Physical _enhancement_ spells?Dude, I do not want to know.But turn them off—don’t waste the energy.It's not like Alec is here to impress.”

Magnus laughed.“They’re not physical enhancement spells like _that;_ I don’t need any assistance in that area, fortunately.They’re glamor spells—my hair, my nails.”He hesitated.“My eyes.”

“So why don’t you just turn the background stuff off?I’m not going to judge you because your eyes clash with your shirt or whatever.”

Magnus hesitated.“If I deglamor my eyes, it will release my feline side.”

“Your. . . _what?”_

_“_ My Warlock mark goes beyond my eyes, I’m afraid.Showing my true eyes brings out my true nature, which is decidedly more cat-like in nature.”

“Oookay,”Jace said.Warlocks were weird.“Well, you’ll still be mostly human, right?I don’t care if you have whiskers or whatever, if it’ll make your head feel better.”

Magnus nodded and closed his eyes.Immediately, the silver streaks in his hair disappeared, and when he reopened his eyes they were golden, a thin pupil in the middle.They did look just like cat eyes.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Jace said, gesturing with his hand towards Magnus.

Magnus hissed.Jace jumped back, startled, and Magnus burst into laughter, eyes still golden. 

“Oh my god,” Jace swore, realizing.“You asshole!I can't believe you would fuck with me like that!”

Magnus finally stopped cackling.“Oh my god, I can’t believe you bought that!Ooh, watch out for the were-cat Warlock.I haven’t laughed that hard in thirty years.Jace, you realize my eyes are _always_ like this, right?It's the same as your runes.Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're not there.”

“Does Alec know how much of a dick you are?” he asked.He was pissed. . . but it was kind of funny.

“I think he’d say that’s one of my foremost qualities.”

“Oh, dude.TMI.”

“You know,” Magnus said, grinning, “among all the other things he likes me for, like when I purr, or swat at his arrows with my paws—”

“Oh, fuck _off,”_ Jace said, but he was laughing now too.“Well, now I know I can get you yarn for Christmas.”

“Hmm, darling, I do appreciate yarn.Just in the form of a nice scarf, please.”

Jace laughed, and they settled down, the fire crackling between them.“Magnus,” he asked, feeling the levity fade, “that mark on the tree. . .do you think it was Alto?”

“I can’t think of it who else it would have been.He asked if we were going to take him back; if this is where he was and he couldn’t escape with no magic, I could see why he’d consider himself a prisoner.He sent us here, so he’s obviously familiar with it.”  


“But he obviously got out somehow.”

“That, my dear Jonathan,” Magnus said, voice heavy with sleep, “is a question for tomorrow.”

 

~

 

Everyone had been quiet since they had returned to the Institute, unconscious Alto in tow.Once they locked him in the room Magnus had prepared earlier, Clary’s adrenaline began to fade, replaced by a slowly overwhelming horror at what had happened.Without any sort of real direction, they all coalesced around a table in one of the board rooms.Only a few hours ago, they’d been there with Jace and Magnus.

Alec was the first to speak.He was still in battle mode, Clary realized, although part of that was just Alec’s personality to push the emotional feelings away until the situation at present could be dealt with.He and Jace and even Izzy were a lot alike in that way.“We’ll need to talk to him when he wakes up; try to figure out where he sent them.We could use the help of another Warlock as well.”  
  
Luke nodded.“I’ll call Catarina,” he said, rising from the table.Clary was jealous; at least he could do something to help, however miniscule.

Izzy cleared her throat.“Both of them are smart and capable.I’m sure they’re fine and trying to figure out how to get back right now.”

Alec nodded, not saying anything.Clary wanted to point out that if that Magnus would have portaged them back by now if he could, but she held her tongue.They sat in tense silence untilLuke reentered, Catarina behind him.Her blue skin was visible, and she was in a pair of pink flannel moose pajamas.It was odd picture; the second most powerful Warlock in New York in her pajamas.It had to be past midnight, Clary realized.“Luke explained what happened,” Catarina said, not wasting any time.“Let’s go talk to Alto.”

They marched silently to the holding cell.The camera outside showed Alto was awake, pacing the cell as he mumbled to himself and struggled in the straight jacket he’d been placed in.Catarina put a slim hand on Alec’s chest as he started towards the door.“He’s scared, and the presence of Shadowhunters won’t help.I think it’s best if I talk to him alone, right now.”

“I don’t care if he’s _scared,”_ Alec said, voice thick with venom.“He sent my boyfriend and my brother to god knows where.”

“Alec,” Izzy murmured warningly.

Catarina remained unflustered.“I’m not particularly concerned with his feelings either; don’t forget that Magnus is one of my oldest friends as well.But he’s not going to be forthcoming with people he’s terrified of.I’m just saying we’ll catch more flies with honey.”

Alec closed his eyes and muttered “fine.”Alec could be stubborn, but he wouldn't dig his heels in when someone presented a more logical solution.

Catarina nodded and entered the room, shutting the door quickly behind her.They all clustered around the TV showing the camera feed inside.

“Alto Simms,” she said, voice melodic.“I know we haven’t met before; my name is Catarina Loss.I’m a Warlock, just like you.”

Alto stopped his pacing, turning to stare at Catarina.“Are you going to send me back?”

“Send you back where, Alto?”

He sniffed.“Please, _please_ don’t send me back there.”

“Alto,” Catarina’s voice was gentle,”We’re not going to send you anywhere.But you sent our friends somewhere, remember?We need to figure out where so we can bring them home.”

“I’m sorry,” Alto whimpered. 

“Sorry for _what,_ Alto.”

“I thought they were going to hurt me.So I sent them there before they could send me back.”

“W _here,_ Alto.Please, we need to know.”

Alto made eye contact with her for the first time.“Where the monsters are.”

 

~

“Magnus, _Magnus,”_

Magnus groaned, rolling over to avoid the hand shaking him.It followed, and Magnus swore, blinking his eyes open.He was uncomfortable, and then he realized: he had been sleeping on the ground because a crazy warlock had sent him God knows where.His head felt slightly better; it really had been his magic, which was normally as obtrusive as breathing to him, that was draining him. 

Jace was still shaking him.“Magnus, come on.”

He sat up slowly.“You okay,”Jace asked.

“Getting there.”

“Do you hear that?”Jace asked, quietly.Magnus focused, listening intently.There was a crackling in the underbrush of the trees.Magnus nodded, standing silently.

Something emerged from the trees.It was a monster, was the only way to put it.It a lanky, dark haired dog, muscles protruding from its skin and dingy fur. It’s eyes were blood red, and sharp fangs protruded from its jaw.

“Cerberus,” Magnus muttered, the same time as Jace went “oh, _shit.”_

Magnus brought a spell to his fingertips quickly.His head lurched, but he pushed it aside.Now wasn’t the time.He shot it at the beast; that spell could kill even the strongest of demons.

The Cerberus didn’t even blink.

“Okay, run,” Magnus said.

The Cerberus gave them a head start, almost as if it was humoring them.They crashed through the underbrush, the Cerberus growling behind them.Magnus could smell the beast’s putrid breath as it nipped at their heels.He stumbled as it got to close, but Jace shoved him forward, tripping himself.“Go!” Jace shouted as the monster appeared from the bushes, lunging at Jace. 

Jace screamed as the creature tackled him, one of the ugly heads biting into his leg.He hacked at it with his seraph blade, but the creature continued biting.Magnus whirled, thinking quickly. Jace wouldn’t be able to fend it off for long.Magnus’s magic wasn’t working on the creatures.He didn’t have a weapon, and even if he did, Magnus probably wasn’t good enough at hand to hand to actually kill the beast. He could have really used Alec and his arrows. 

Arrows. _Wood._

He raised his hands towards the trees above Jace.Concentrating, he focused on shielding Jace’s body, and then shot a burst of fire into the trees.

They caught fire instantly, and, with a little help from Magnus, collapsed onto the Cerberus. It snarled, twisting to free itself from under the heavy branches.Jace panted, wriggling out from under it and the fire that was dangerously close to him.He stood up and stumbled, collapsing on his injured leg.Magnus shot a pain numbing spell—all the energy he could spare, at the moment—into his leg before throwing his arm over his shoulder.“Run!” 

Behind them, the creature howled as it broke free.

They sprinted through the forest until it broke into a field.“There!”Jace yelled.Ahead, a castle loomed, and Magnus could feel the ancient energy pulsing from it the moment they cleared the field. _That’s not foreboading,_ he thought.

They made it into the castle and slammed the door shut.The Cerberus howled outside, scratching against the door.Magnus went to reinforce the door, but his stomach lurched. 

His magic wasn’t restoring itself slowly, he realized; his magic wasn’t replenishing itself at all.And he was beginning to run dangerously low. 

 

~

 

Alec paced outside the hall as Catarina finished interrogating Alto.They hadn’t gotten anything useful from the Warlock, but Alec had given up on interrogating him himself.Alto clearly wasn’t all there after whatever had happened to him, and it seemed like he wasn’t capable of providing them with useful details about what had happened to Magnus and Jace, not merely that he didn’t want to.He would almost feel sorry for the Warlock, except that he had taken two of the most important people in Alec’s life and made them dissapear. 

Catarina stepped outside, shutting the door gently behind her.“Well, that was an adventure.”

“We’re no closer to finding Jace and Magnus.What do we do now?” Clary asked.

Luke sighed.“Magnus mentioned that Alto spent a lot of time with someone named Jade Swiftling.If he’s resurfaced, maybe she has too.She might know something about where he was and where he sent them too.”

Catarina shrugged.“I’ve never heard of her, but I’ll pull my contacts, see if anybody knows where she is.”

Alec nodded.“We can search the archives here, too.”

They separated.Izzy went to visit the Seelies and Luke returned to his pack; it was unlikely that either groups would know anything about Smithlock, but it didn’t hurt to check.Alec headed towards the Archives; it took him a minute to realize Clary was doggedly following him.

“I can handle this,” he said.It would be easier to search without her underfoot.

“I can help,” she argued.

“Fine,” he said, not wanting to waste any time arguing. 

They sat in the Archives in an awkward silence. It was hot, and Clary kept turning the pages incredibly loudly. Alec sighed.He tried to remind himself that she loved Jace, and she was probably as worried as he was.He knew he could be cold to those that weren’t in his family— Magnus, for reasons he still totally didn’t understand, excepted, of course.He had tried to be nicer to her for Jace’s sake once he realized she was here to stay, and really, she hadn’t done anything to deserve his dislike in the first place.

“I wanted Jace and Magnus to get to know each better, but this isn’t what I had in mind,” he finally said, offering an olive branch.

Clary snorted, caught off guard by the joke.“That might backfire on you if Magnus gets Izzy _and_ Jace on his side.”

“Oh, god, I’d never win another argument again if the three of them ganged up on me.”

“Mmm, we had better get them back quickly, or else you might have to deal with your boyfriend and your brother being friends. _The horror.”_

Alec laughed to his surprise.“Maybe this was Jace’s idea, and they’re playing hooky inFrance or something so you and I would be forced into a room together.”

Clary cackled, wiping tears out of her eyes.Alec knew it wasn’t really that funny; they were both delirious with exhaustion and worry, but at the moment it felt good to laugh.He had a startling rush of fondness for Clary.

“Well, it seems to be working,’ she said, smiling.They went back to researching, but the silence was much less tense than it was before. 

Catarina marched in.“I’ve found Jade, and she knows where Alto sent Magnus and Jace.”

 

~

 

Jace crouched, panting.The monster—a Cerberus, Magnus had called it—was clawing at the door, but it seemed thick enough to hold for now.Whatever Magnus had done to his leg was starting to fade, and the pain was returning quickly.He looked down at it, wincing.There was a pretty nasty chunk that was gone from his calf.Magnus followed his glance.“I can heal it now,” he said.He snapped his fingers, but his usual bright blue flame was a mild flicker that was quickly extinguished.Magnus bent in half, looking pale. 

“Are you okay, man?” 

“My magic is beginning to run low; it isn’t replenishing itself like it should.I can heal it; I just need a minute to catch my breath first.”

Jace waved him off.Magnus looked _bad,_ and Magnus, as much as he complained about trivial things, didn’t strike Jace as the type to admit when he was actually in pain.The fact that he was admitting it at all meant things were really wrong.“Don’t worry about it, man.Whatever you did earlier is still working, so it doesn’t hurt,” he lied. “Besides, the only reason you’re burnt out in the first place is because you were saving my sorry ass.” 

“I was only returning the favor,” Magnus said.“Let’s look around for a little bit while I build my strength back up, and then I’ll try.There may be something here that can help us get back home; there’s a heavy magical aura in this building.”

“Hey, strength.Do you think you could borrow some of my strength like you did with Alec that one time?Or would it not work because I’m not a, you know. . .”

Magnus smiled.“That was more of an excuse to see your brother than a necessary requirement.But that’s not a bad idea; we could try that, yes.”

Jace offered his hand, and Magnus intertwined their fingers.Magnus’s hand felt cold and clammy.He felt a gentle tug on his energy as the flow opened up between them, and he tried to gently coach it along towards Magnus.But something stopped it; it pooled in his palm and refused to jump to Magnus.

After a minute, Magnus dropped his hand, the energy spreading back through Jace’s body.He sighed, obviously frustrated.“None of my magic is working right.If Alto was here for long, no wonder he went insane.I’m already starting to feel crazy cut off from my magic like this. 

“Sorry, man.I wish there was something I could do.”Jace laughed.“Aren’t we a pair?Alec is going to be a pain in the ass when we get back.”

“How so?”

“I guess you’ve never been injured around him.He gets a little crazy.You get so much as a paper cut around him and he’ll stick you on bedrest for a week.And not the fun kind,” he said at Magnus’s wiggling eyebrows.

“Well, at this point I wouldn’t complain about strictly bedrest.Come on, let’s look around and try to figure out a way out of here.”

They wandered from room to room.It was depressingly clear that someone had lived here before—Alto, going by the number of prisoner marks they saw throughout the castle.It had a smell of someone who hadn’t bathed often, and there were bits of half eaten meat and fruit rotting in the corners.Jace hoped they got back home quickly; he was hungry, but he wasn’t sure how either of them would look for food in their present states.Besides, they could still hear the Cerberus hitting the door every so often.

The next room they entered was completely empty except for a tall, ornate mirror standing in the middle.Magnus’s breath hitched, and he stepped towards the mirror slowly, as if mesmerized.“It’s a scrying mirror,” he breathed.“It shows you what you want most in the world.If we look into it, it should show us Alec and the others.”

Jace watched as a spellbound Magnus stepped up to the mirror.He was completely unaware of his surroundings; the mirror had seemingly enchanted him.A shiver ran down Jace’s back; something felt wrong.“Show me,” Magnus whispered, and the mirror’s reflective surface rippled.

Their reflections morphed into a muted bedroom of an oddly domestic scene.An older Asian man stood at the foot of the bed, folding a pile of laundry.He was humming to himself, deep voice melodic. 

“Daddy, daddy!”A young girl’s voice screamed.The child appeared a moment later; she couldn’t have been more than five or six.Her hair was carefully pulled into pigtails, and she was wearing a very fluffy, very pink outfit.

“Hi princess!” the man said, bending down to sweep her into his arms.“How was school?”

“Good!” she chirped.“I made you something!” 

“You did! That’s very nice; thank you.”

She beamed at him.“Papa has it.I wanted to make one for him too, but we didn’t have enough time and Ms. Ellings said we were doing mac-uh-oni art tomorrow, so I’ll make that for him.”

“I didn’t hear that!” a familiar voice yelled.“Don’t want to ruin the surprise.”Another middle aged man stepped through the doorway, kissing the first man on the lips.“Hi,” he whispered, smiling.He was tall, and his eyes were—

Hazel.The man was unmarked, and significantly older, but Jace would know those eyes anywhere. _Alec._ Jace looked at the first man again, and now he knew what he was looking for it was obvious; the grey haired Asian man, daughter clutched close, eyes crinkling with happiness at his balding husband.It was Magnus.

But it wasn't Magnus.Magnus was forever stuck at twenty-nine, forced to watch as those around him aged and died. 

“ _Ew,”_ the little girl said.“What, you don’t want a kiss?” Mirror Magnus said, and blew a raspberry on her cheek.

The Magnus in front of him lifted his hand towards the mirror, reaching towards the glass.“Magnus _,”_ Jace said.

The little girl shrieked with laughter.

Magnus’s fingers touched the glass.

“Magnus, _stop,”_ Jace said again. 

The mirror shattered. 

 

~ 

 

For an immortal, Jade Swiftling looked tired.It was obvious that she had once been beautiful; her fine bones and unnaturally blue eyes made her look vaguely like a humming bird. Her Mark—colorful feathers that ran up the outside of her arms and disappeared into her sleeveless dress—gleamed dully. 

“Alto is alive,” she asked, looking at Catarina.Clary had insisted on coming along with Alec and Catarina to talk to Jade, but Jade hadn’t even acknowledged her and Alec’s presence.Instead, she focused all of her attention on Catarina, who had changed out of her pajamas into a sharp blue dress.

“Yes,” Catarina confirmed.

For a moment, Jade’s powerful appearance faded; she slumped in her chair.“Thank god,” she muttered.She sat up straight again, eyeing Alec and Clary warily.“What can I help you with?  


Alec cut in.“He sent two of our companions through a portal, and we don’t know where.We’re unable to track them.We need your help to find them.”

She sneered.“And why would I help Shadowhunters?”

Catarina tipped her head.“One of the people he transported was the High Warlock of Brooklyn.Even if you think we deserve what we get by associating with Shadowhunters, you don’t want to piss off the New York Warlock Faction.After all, as the High Warlock’s second, if we don’t find him,I would personally be in charge of settling any issues.”The statement was said nonchalantly, but the threat was clear.Clary’s interactions with Warlocks were limited to having spa sessions with Magnus or watching Catarina try to convince Magnus he didn’t need to redecorate for the fiftieth time.She forgot, sometimes, that they were both incredibly ancient and powerful, and were high in the hierarchy that made up Warlock society. 

Jade sat back, considering.“I’ll tell you how to get them out, but for a price.”

“Name it,” Alec said.

“I want Alto back.I’ll keep him here, in my care.But he deserves to be taken care of, not locked away like a monster.”

Clary didn’t look at Alec—she didn’t want to give away her doubt to Jade.But releasing a poisoner like that was putting them in dangerous territory with the Clave, even with Jace and Magnus at stake.

“Done,” Alec said.He didn’t even hesitate.

Jade nodded.“I’m trusting you to hold them to that,” she tilted her head towards Catarina.Catarina nodded in kind. 

Jade sighed; she looked tired again.“Alto and I have known each other for a long time.Neither of us were keen to join a Faction, so we mostly stayed together on our own, exploring the world.When the Circle began to gain power, we began to experiment with portals to other dimensions.We wanted. . .things were looking bad for Downworlders.If they started killing us in masse, we wanted to have a place to escape to.”

“So you started experimenting with opening doors to other dimensions,” Alec stated.

“What were we supposed to do?We were terrified for our lives, thanks to your kind.”Alec didn’t comment.

“We opened a portal one day—it didn’t feel right.I knew something was wrong.I wouldn’t go in.But Alto. . .he was never afraid of anything.I begged him not to.But he went in, joking he’d be back for lunch.

“Two days went by, and I hadn’t heard from him.I opened up the portal again, but I couldn’t step through, even though I wanted to.I could feel him, barely, but something was keeping me from going and him going out.There was something evil in that world, and it was feeding off of his magic.It made him sick.”Alec flinched; Magnus, at least, was in more trouble than they realized. 

“It took me years of research and experimentation before I was finally able to pull him out.He came back. . . _changed._ He was. . .” She drifted off.

“You love him,” Clary said softly. 

She waved her hands.All of her bravado and toughness was gone, an exhausted and heartbroken woman in her place.“He was different when he came back.He was just a shell of himself, and terrified of everything.Whatever happened to him there.. .it took him away from me, and just left his body.I wasn’t prepared for how he would be, and he escaped before I could really come to terms with it.” 

“And ended up in New York.”

“And ended up in New York,” Jade confirmed.

Alec sighed.“He was attacking mundanes; we had to capture him.If we had known what happened to him, we would have asked for your help.But when we transfer him to you, you have to make sure he doesn’t get out and hurt anyone again.”

She tilted her head at Alec, staring at him inquisitively.Finally, she nodded.“You have my word.Bring Alto here, and I’ll give you the spell I used.”

 

~

 

They left the mirror room without discussing what had just happened.Magnus understandably seemed in a daze, following Jace without saying anything. _It shows you what you want most in the world._ Jace led them to a study, pushing Magnus down onto the couch.

He hadn’t spent a lot of time thinking about Magnus’s and Alec’s relationship.Izzy had been dating Downworlders long enough that he’d grown used to the idea, even though he’d never cared much to begin with, and even Jace wasn’t oblivious enough to miss that Alec had never been interested in women.Magnus was a little eccentric, sure, but he made Alec happy, and Magnus had saved their collective asses enough times that Jace knew he was a good guy.But he’d never really thought about the fact that Magnus was not only a lot older than Alec, but also that he would far outlive Alec.Jace wondered if Magnus had been in love before.What was it like to watch as everyone you loved died while you never changed?How could you have a life with someone when your future had no expiration date and theirs was finite?He worried all the time that something would happen to Clary that he couldn’t protect her from, but he thought in terms of demons and Circle members.Not. . .old age.

He wondered what he would have seen in the mirror.Clary, he was sure, but how?

Magnus eventually he spoke.“I’m sorry, I ruined our best chance of getting out of here.”

“Man, don’t worry about it.Are you okay?”He knelt in front of Magnus, but the Warlock wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“I. . .” he trailed off.

“Tell you what,” Jace said, desperate to snap Magnus out of his funk.“One time offer.Now’s your chance—you can ask me about any embarrassing stories about Alec that he wouldn’t want you to know about.” 

Magnus laughed, but he still wouldn’t meet Jace’s eyes.“I bet he was adorable as a child.”His voice was filled with longing, and Jace mentally kicked himself for not seeing that obvious train of thought. 

“He was a total stick in the mud,” Jace said, laughing.“‘Jace, don’t do that; Izzy, mother wouldn’t approve.’Hasn’t changed much, really.”

“Mmm, I guess not,” Magnus said absentmindedly. 

“Can I ask. . .why Alec?”It slipped out in a desperate attempt to make Magnus respond, but he was genuinely curious.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, finally meeting his eyes.“Your high opinion of your brother stuns me.”

“No, I just meant,” Jace paused, choosing his words carefully.“Alec is a great man. I know that better than anyone.He's loyal to a fault, and selfless. But I thought you'd go for someone more. . .”

“Out?” Magnus offered.

“ _Flashy._ I mean, you dated for Camille, for fuck's sake.You're. . . loud.Alec is the opposite.”

“Jonathan, I have been alive for centuries, and known some of the greatest minds on Earth in that time.And yet, your brother is one of the most pure, loving souls I’ve ever met.How could I not love him?”

“You stood up to him, though.When he wanted to bind Alto’s magic.”

Magnus sighed.“I had to.I love your brother dearly, but I never would have been able to forgive myself for what he was asking me to do.Even more so, now that I’ve experienced a fraction of what Alto struggled with.In his defense, I don’t think he realized how serious what he was asking was until I explained it to him.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.Not for Alec—he always does the right thing in the end—but for how oblivious we can be sometimes.We weren’t. . .the way we were raised, we didn’t have much exposure to Downworlders, and we were taught that Shadowhunters were superior.Izzy was the only one whoever really questioned it, and it wasn’t until we really started fighting Valentine that Alec and I were exposed to something else.”

Magnus gave him a small smile.“Well, all things considered that wasn’t long ago.I think you both have come pretty far since then; give yourselves some credit.”

“It wasn’t until I was with Valentine that I realized how deep the prejudice in Shadowhunters went.”This was something he had never told anyone, not his siblings, not even Clary.But he felt like he owed it to Magnus to even the playing field after seeing his vision.“He didn’t care who got hurt.If it was up to him, all the Downworlders would be killed, no matter if they were really good or bad.And I kept asking myself; if I was so much like him, would I turn out the same way?’

Magnus looked at him, opening his mouth to speak. 

He was cut off by the sound of a door splintering, and a fierce growl emanating from inside the castle.

 

~

 

Clary focused on the complicated summoning circle Jade had given them, but she could feel Alec at her back, watching.“I know you have even more at stake than I do, but—thank you, for making the deal with Jade.”She wanted to have faith in Alec to do the right thing, but she would be lying if she said she hadn’t been afraid Alec would have refused to turn Alto over. 

Alec spoke quietly.“I did it for Jace and Magnus, obviously, but. . .I felt bad for Alto, too.He was just and trying to protect himself because he had something bad happen to him, and it never would have happened if they weren’t scared and running from the Circle.We were going to put him away like a mad dog, and he didn’t deserve that.

“Clary,” he paused.“Magnus said he wouldn’t bind Alto’s magic because a Warlock’s magic is intrinsic to them.What if. . .what if what happened to Alto happens to him?”

She stood, eyeing the circle critically.It was finished.“Alec,” she said, putting a hand on his arm.His eyes were scared, and that scared Clary; Alec was never afraid.“Alto was in there for years.Magnus has been there for a day and a half. He’ll be fine.Besides, he’s got Jace with him.”

Alec laughed.“Jace will probably drive him crazy before anything else will.”

“Probably.I’m terrified to think of what those two are up to alone together.”She tipped her head to the circle.“It’s done; wanna get Catarina?”

He nodded.“Let’s get them back.”

 

~

 

The demon was tearing through the house.They ran up the stairs, but Jace was lagging.His leg was clearly still bothering him, and Magnus swore at himself for his idiocy.Instead of swimming in his own drama, he should have been focused on healing Jace.He drew up his magic and swore again.He was dangerously low—his spinning head had been telling him as much—and if he healed Jace now he might pass out himself.He jerked Jace along, drawing on his reserves in case they needed it to fight the monster. 

“Go,” Jace pushed him up the stairs, but Magnus just rolled his eyes, tugging him along.The Cerberus was still on the lower level, but it would only be a matter of time before it found them.They had to barricade themselves before that happened, and the safest room they had seen was the mirror room. 

They stumbled towards into the mirror room, but before they could bar the door, the Cerberus pounced.It headed straight for Jace, ignoring Magnus completely—it had gotten a taste of Jace’s blood, Magnus realized, horrified. Jace threw up his arm to protect his face; the monster latched on, biting onto his arm.Jace screamed.Magnus picked up a glass shard from the shattered mirror, the shape edge biting into his palm.He slashed at it, and it backed off, but not before one of its sharp claws shredded Jace’s chest. 

He knelt over Jace, swinging the shard as the Cerberus crouched, watching. 

A sudden burst of warmth shot through him, and he felt wrapped in Alec’s warmth and love as if his boyfriend was standing behind him.Something tugging at him, pulling him towards that warmth. 

_Cutting it close, guys,_ he thought.He looked down at Jace gasping below him; he was loosing blood much too quickly.If Magnus didn’t do something quickly, he’d be dead regardless.

The thread pulled tighter, and the Cerberus crouched, ready to attack.He shoved all of his remaining magic desperately into Jace as the world shimmered around him.The Cerberus jumped, and everything went dark.

 

~

 

One moment there was an empty space on the floor; the next Jace and Magnus were back, as if nothing had ever happened.Clary took a fleeting glance at Magnus—he seemed to be in one piece—before sliding beside Jace.She had acted as Jace’s anchor to draw him back, and she had known something was wrong the moment she reached out to him.Their connection had been too thin, too weak.Izzy was beside her, swearing under her breath.Her heart stopped as she saw why. 

Jace was covered in blood.

Hands shaking, she reached out to his neck.Her fingers were shaking too badly to find a pulse; she forced herself to still, pressing against Jace's neck.

The slow _thump thump_ of his pulse under fingertips was the most beautiful thing she had ever felt. 

She inspected the deep gash on his chest where most of the blood seemed to be coming from cautiously.It was bad—or at least it had been.Most of it was covered with shiny pink scar tissue, bleeding sluggishly in the center. _Magnus._ Thank God, Jace hadn't been alone, or—

She bit down on that thought as Jace's eyes fluttered open.“Hi, babe,” he whispered, smiling sweetly. 

Clary smiled back, crying.She reached up to stroke his hair.“You scared us.No more adventures without me."

  
Jace smiled weakly.He was clearly still in pain, but he was _here.“_ Promise.You—”

Whatever he was going to say was drowned off by a scream.“Magnus! _Magnus_!”

She whipped around, becoming aware of the flurry of activity around them.Magnus, she realized, hadn't moved from where he'd landed, where Clary had assumed he was hale and whole.Clary watched carefully, and realized she couldn’t see his chest moving. 

Catarina was swarming over him, fingers pulsing golden light into his gray skin.Izzy had tugged Alec out of the way, and Alec—Alec was hyperventilating, saying Magnus’s name over and over again.It scared Clary.Jace put on a tough guy act, but even before she even fell in love with him, she knew it was an act covering up a maelstrom of emotions.Alec, though, Alec was genuinely stoic.He was openly affectionate towards those he cared about, but he didn't waste time being angry or sad; he just grit his teeth and moved on.Seeing him on the verge of hysterics now felt even more ominous than Magnus'sstill body.

“Clary, what's going on,” Jace said, struggling to sit up.She pushed him to lie back down; it was a testament to how weak he was that he went easily.“Is. . .Is Magnus okay?”

“I don't know,” she said. 

They watched in transfixed silence as Catarina hovered over Magnus.She swore under her breath and then said out loud, not looking up, “Alec, come here.You have to be calm.I need your help.”Alec nodded and shakily stepped towards them.He visibly pulled himself together, more focused now that he could do something. 

“He used all of his magic.I'm lending him mine, but I don't have enough without draining myself.You can't give him magic, but you can give him energy.” 

Alec nodded, taking Magnus's hand carefully.Clary was thrown back to when Alec helped Magnus heal Luke in the same way.It felt like a lifetime ago.This time, Alec took Magnus's hand and brought it to his lips.Closing his eyes, he kissed it softly.

It felt like an eternity, watching Catarina weave her spells as Alec clutched Magnus's hand tighter and tighter.And then. 

Caterina fell back, panting.And Magnus took a small, shallow breath.

 

~

 

After that, things happened quickly.Catarina barked for Izzy to bring more help from the Faction, as Alec trailed her with Magnus in his arms.They disappeared into the halls of the Institute, and Clary refocused her attention on Jace, who was still straining to sit up. She forced him to stay lying down, and he drifted as the adrenaline wore off and the pain became more evident.Eventually, Luke reappeared and draped Jace’s arm over his shoulder, marching him towards the infirmary.As they lay him on one of the cots, Clary strained to hear what was happening with Magnus.

“Jace, right?” A green eyed, dark skinned man was suddenly leaning over him.He had glossy dark wings sprouting from his back.“My name is Levi; I’m part of the New York Faction.Catarina asked me to take a look at you?”

“Yeah,” Jace muttered, pain heavy in his voice.Levi’s hands hovered over the worst of Jace’s injuries, light green pulsing over the closing wounds.Jace winced; even though Levi had dulled the pain, the healing process wasn’t completely harmless.“What did this,” Clary asked, hoping to distract him.

“This ugly dog looking mother fucker.Magnus called it a Cerberus?No offense, Luke.”

Luke whistled.“None taken.Cerberi are nothing to fuck around with.You’re lucky you survived.”

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t have if Magnus hadn’t been there.He saved me.”He paused.“Hey, what happened to Alto. . .Did you guys get him?”

“It’s a long story, but yes.He’s not here, but he’s somewhere safe,” Clary replied.

“Good.Wherever that guy sent us was fucked up.”

“He was trapped there himself; that’s what made him. . .unstable.”

“Hmm, that makes sense.” 

Levi drew back, smiling.Jace’s wounds weren’t completely healed, but he was no longer covered in blood, and they were all scabbed over.“That’s all I can do for now, but we’ll finish up tomorrow.You rest for now, yeah?Stay off that leg; let it heal.Drink plenty of water; we’ll have to see if we can get a blood transfusion.”

Jace threw his head back, groaning.“Ugh, I hate being injured.”Clary punched him on the shoulder.“I mean, uh, thanks doc.”

Levi smiled.“My pleasure.It is very exciting to meet the Shadowhunters the High Warlock spends so much time with.”He stood, heading towards the door.Luke clapped him on the shoulder.“C’mon, man, I’ll walk you out.”

Clary blinked as they left.She stroked Jace’s arm absentmindedly. “Do people really call Magnus the High Warlock?I thought that was just something he called himself to make him sound important.”

“Technically, it’s his title.Catarina never calls him that because she doesn’t take any shit from him, but some of the younger members of the Faction like Levi. . .I think they’re a little star struck by him.

“Huh,” Clary said.“No wonder he’s full of himself.”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy, though.”

“I guess you two have gotten to know each other in the last few days, huh?” she asked.Her voice, to her horror, was cracking and watery.She pressed her head into his shoulder. “I don’t know if I can do this again.Every time I blink, I feel like I lose you.”

Jace reached up and stroked her hair.“Well, it’s a good thing I’ve got you to save me, huh?”

She sniffed, nodding.“Always.”

After a beat, he said “I think I do like Magnus as a person now, so that’s weird.”

Clary laughed, and punched him in the shoulder again.

 

~

 

Okay, so Jace snuck out of the infirmary.He wasn't proud of sneaking past Clary (okay, maybe he's a little proud.She was a light sleeper.), but he needed to see for himself that Magnus was okay.They were “I survived the crazy hell dog” buddies now, after all.

He wasn't surprised to see Alec slumped over Magnus's bed.Alec was holding Magnus's hand; Jace doubted Alec had let go since he and Magnus got back.He was talking so low Jace could barely hear him. "--best cheesecake I've ever had; you'd love it. I'll--"

“Hey, how is he?” Jace interrupted, sliding into the chair next to Alec. Magnus lay still in the bed, breathing slowly.His uncolored hair was flat on his forehead and his face had been washed clean; someone had changed him out of his dirty clothes and put him in a soft-looking t-shirt. He barely looked like Magnus at all. 

Alec hesitated, swallowing audibly.“Catarina said... Apparently using all your magic up is kind of like suffocating. It messes with your body when you're cut off from it. He's going to be unconscious for awhile until his body really replenishes it, but when he wakes he might not...” Alec paused."We'll have to see when he wakes up."

“Oh." Jace said, feeling utterly helpless.He thought of the prisoner mark on the trees in the forest, and sent a prayer to someone that Magnus wouldn’t end up that way.They sat in silence until Jace got up the nerve to say what was on his mind.“I'm sorry.He..." Jace nearly said _killed himself_ before backtracking mentally, "hurt himself trying to save me.It's my fault.”

"No," Alec's voice was firm."He wouldn't tolerate that. I won't either."

Unbidden, he saw the Mirror Magnus hugging his daughter and Alec."He loves you so much, man.I didn't realize.He'll fight for you; he’ll survive for you,” he said, hoping he wasn’t promising something he couldn’t deliver. 

Alec stroked Magnus's hand. "I know."

 

~

 

Long after Clary had chased Jace back to his bed, Alec was drifting off.He had talked himself hoarse; Magnus and Izzy had forced him to watch enough mundane romantic movies to know the old notions about talking to patients that were unconscious. 

The hand in his twitched, and he nearly broke his neck lifting his head off the bed.Golden cat eyes were watching him muzzily."Magnus," he breathed. 

Magnus smiled at him.“Darling, I’m too tired to pretend to be angry, but I still want those shoes,” he said, and immediately fell back asleep.

Well then.

 

~

 

"We're taking a cab, I don't care how much better you feel."

Jace entered the infirmary to the sound of his brother arguing.He was technically still on bed rest, but after a blood transfusion and a few more visits from Levi, the mortal wound on his chest was completely healed.He couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of him; Alec was standing over Magnus, glaring at him with his hands on his hips. Alec was more of a mother hen than their actual mother. 

Alec wheeled around as Jace entered. “He’s not strong enough to portal home yet.Tell him!"

“Alexander," Magnus said just as harshly from where he was sitting on the bed.He was still pale and lacking the full Magnus flare, but he looked a lot better. "I am centuries old. I can make a damn portal in my sleep."

“Hey, I’m not going to argue with him.Bros before hoes, man.”He held out his fist to Magnus, and, to his delight, Magnus fist bumped him.

“Oh my god,” Alec said, eyes wide with horror.“You two are friends now.This is awful! I am your _actual brother,_ by the way.”

“Yeah, but Magnus is my _bro_ now _._ And you’re kind of his hoe, so. . .” 

“Oh my god,” Alec repeated.“I’m going to find Izzy.I can’t deal with you two right now.Don’t—” Alec whirled around as he stalked out of the room, pointing at Jace, “Let Magnus leave.He doesn’t need to be using his magic right now.”

They watched in amusement as he stalked out of the room, muttering to himself.“I see what you meant about him being Nurse Ratchett now,” Magnus said.

“You’re not even to the worst part, yet.You’ll be a hundred percent and he still won’t let you do anything; that’s when it gets really fun.”

“I can’t wait,” Magnus said, voice laden with sarcasm.

“Seriously, man,” Jace said, sitting beside him.“You feeling okay?”

“I’m fine for the most part.Eighty percent of the way there, although God forbid your brother hear that.”

“I’m glad.Magnus, I—”

Magnus waived a hand.“Save it, Jonathan.It’s all in the past.Just buy me that scarf you promised.”

“Will do.”He laughed.

“Actually, do me another favor,” Magnus voice lowered. “What you saw in the mirror. . .Well, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell your brother about that.”

“Magnus. . .he should know.”

“And I’ll tell him at some point.But if Alec knew now, he’d only do something stupidly noble that would leave us both in pain.Besides,” he smiled, “it’s bro code, right?”

“Alright, if you promise to talk him about it at some point.”

“Hmm.And for the record, you are nothing like Valentine.No matter who raised you, you’re a good person.” 

Jace’s breath hitched.He opened his mouth to reply when a voice screeched from the hall.“JACE WAYLAND!You’re supposed to be on bed rest!”

“Oh, god,” Jace groaned.“Clary’s found out I left my bed.I thought Alec was bad, but he just gets huffy.Clary _yells.”_

_“_ Hmm, it seems the downside of our budding friendship is that Clary and Alec spend time alone together as well.”

“. . .Oh, _shit.”_

_“_ You sounded less scared of the Cerberus.”  


“Because it _was_ less scary!”

“We could always portal out of here.”

“Dude, no offense, but I never want to portal with you anywhere again.” 

Magnus threw back his head and laughed as the sound of Clary and Alec marching towards the infirmary grew louder and louder.

**Author's Note:**

> And I still can't spell Cerberus right. Come join me on [Tumblr!](http://ohlafraise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
